Alan Yates
Alan Yates is the main villain protagonist of the 1980 extremely controversial Italian exploitation film Cannibal Holocaust. Biography Alan Yates was a documentary filmmaker who would travel around the world with his crew (Jack, Mark, and Faye), orchestrating atrocities and filming them, passing them off as “documentaries”. In 1979, he and his crew travelled to a remote rainforest. Once they arrived there, they first decapitated and mutilated a turtle. They then proceeded to force an entire native tribe into huts and set the huts on fire, burning the natives to death. When they located the “Tree People”, they kidnapped one of the native women and gang raped her. Once they were done, they “discovered” that she had been killed by the other natives as punishment for losing her virginity. Alan callously laughed at her corpse, implying that he may as well have been the one who killed her rather than the natives. When the natives finally had enough of Alan and his crew, they decided to end the crew once and for all. They first threw a spear at Jack. Alan simply responded by shooting him, allowing the natives to butcher and kill him. Next, they captured Faye. Alan initially tried to save her, but Mark convinced him to do otherwise. The two remaining members of the crew filmed the natives raping, beating, and decapitating her. Finally, the natives confronted and killed Alan and Mark, presumably from beating and stabbing them. The remains of the crew were held in a shrine. After His Death A while later, Professor Harold Monroe and his search crew discovered the remains of Alan and his crew, along with all the footage that they filmed. After viewing the footage, Monroe realized just how much of a monster Alan truly was. He showed the footage to executives in New York, to which the executives responded by having the footage burned. Monroe questioned himself who the real cannibals were. What Makes Him Pure Evil? *For starters, Alan is a rather sadistic person who loves to put gritty realism in his own documentaries even if it means to hurt others along the way. *After one of his minions, Jack Anders, wounded an innocent man from an indigenous Yacumo tribe which resulted on Alan and his crew found out about his village, Alan and his minions forced the people of Yacumo tribe to stay inside a hut while burning it. *The gangrape scene. After he and his crew finding the cannibalistic Yanomamo tribe, he and his minions then proceeds to gangrape an innocent Yanomamo girl on the spot with no remorse on his face. *Being a Bad Boss as he has no hesitations to sacrifice his own crew to the Yanomamo Tribe which resulted on him being desecrated by them just to gain a good footage for his own movie. *Alan suddenly destroys his own redeeming quality when he seemingly concerned about one of his crew members, Faye Daniels', safety as one of his crew members convinced him to continue his film which resulted on him abandoning Faye completely without a second thought. Category:Psychopath Category:Exploitation Pure Evil's Category:Horror Pure Evil's Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Hate Sink Category:Deviants Category:Male